Emergence of Untoward Bliss
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Elsa has a fetish which she has convinced Anna to engage in. For Hans, it is a punishment, but for Elsa, it is absolute ecstasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Emergence of Untoward Bliss**

**Chapter One:**

**Anna's Anus**

**Author's Note**: This story is about Anna farting.

And now for the very important-

**WARNING; **The following story involves **scat, golden showers, brown showers, **people with **fart fetishes**, **water sports, urine, poop play, coprophagia, butt-licking, butt-kissing, diarrhea, **and sometimes even **nonconsent. **

I suppose there are people who wouldn't be incredibly bothered by most of this, but the **nonconsent **is a part of this fetish that cannot be dispensed with. Again, there are people who do enjoy it, but sometimes girls in this story want to use people as toilets that might not want it.

**Coprophagia **is the consumption of feces. I suppose even everything else here would be fine to some, but this one thing can really irritate people. **Consider yourself warned. **If this bothers you, flee for the Valley of the Rock as fast as you can. It could be said that the trolls planted these ideas in people's heads, though…so beware…

_Phase One: The Beginning_

Anna was giving Elsa a golden shower, her sweet nectar pouring out of her urethra onto Elsa's bare back.

They were in Elsa's bedchambers, on the floor. The platinum blond always told her sister that having the smell of her urine washing over the linoleum of her carpet made her feel good.

"Elsa, I was wondering…" Anna said, in her seductive voice. "Do you ever think you'd enjoy drinking my urine?"

Her sister didn't speak for a moment. She was moaning softly.

Then she eyes shot open. "Did you say something, Anna?"

"Well," Anna said, licking her lips, "we've been doing this for a long time. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me…you know, peeing right into your mouth."

To her surprise, Elsa smiled. "I would love that, darling. It just so happens that I was imagining just such a scenario now. That's why I was moaning."

"Oh really?" Anna asked. "I thought you just liked having my golden waters ripple down your back."

"I love that," Elsa said. "But I never had the courage to ask you to urinate directly in my mouth. Now you are willing to do so. That makes me very excited."

Anna then promoted Elsa so that she rolled over on her back. Then Anna put her vagina up to Elsa's lips, after which she unleashed a shot of delicious urine down her sister's throat.

"That tasted so good!" Elsa said, when it was done.

"It's the water I've been drinking. Natural spring water."

"Wonderful stuff," said Elsa. "We should do this some more next time we do a golden shower session."

"Yeah," Anna said. She stood up. "Oh yeah, and before I let it slip my mind, our cousin Rapunzel is coming tomorrow afternoon. She's grown her hair back to waist length and dyed it golden blond. She keeps telling me she used to have hair much longer than that, why she cut it at all I'm not sure. I didn't like her hairdo at our coronation."

"Not enough room to pee in, much," Elsa said, wringing out her own urine-drenched hair.

"Oh come on, Elsa. I would never do that with anyone but you. I mean, that wouldn'tr be fair to you."

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said. "It's just that I never had to face any competition for your heart before, and it's a little scary, know what I mean?"

"I promise, Elsa. You're the only one I'll administer golden showers to," Anna said.

The valet then came to collect the queen for some royal matters. Anna was left by herself.

Kristoff had just returned from an ice delivery. "Hey, Anna," he said, stepping around the pyramid of brownies Olaf had built. "Goodness, Olaf hasn't put whipped cream on that thing yet?"

"He said he's saving his storage of whipped cream for something extra special," Anna said.

"Oh," Kristoff said, gazing at the pyramid, which was a real masterpiece. Then he turned back to Anna. "Well, a letter has arrived for your from Valmont, one of your former fiance's older brothers.

"Please don't remind me of Hans, Kristoff. It's uncanny."

"Hey, I didn't bring it up. Valmont did."

"Don't you have some ice deliveries to make?" Anna asked, taking the missive.

"Sure, but I thought you might relay to me what that letter says. Since we are good friends and all."

"It's vey likely boring protocol on how they're going to punish Hans."

"See, now you made me interested."

"I'll tell you what is says when you return," Anna said. "I wouldn't want to begin perusing it and find out I have to break my promise to you, because of how heinous it sounds. So…go on."

"Okay, but…I passed Elsa in the hall with Kai and she smelled on urine. You might want to be more careful about what you do with her and when."

"Kristoff! What I and my sister do together is none of your business!"

"Not usually," Kristoff said. "Look, I just want you to be careful, all right?"

"You just wish I was doing it to you."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"I could if you end up saying something both of us will regret."

"All right," Kristoff said. "I'm going. But know this Anna—if you ever feel the need to do that to a guy, I'm more than willing. And anything related to it."

Then he left, taking swift, buoyant strides away from Anna.

She waited till he had to be far off in the castle before unfolding the note.

_To the princess of Arendelle, _it read,

_I am Valmont, Hans' second eldest brother. _

_Aware that the punishment for Hans' misconduct in your kingdom might be of the utmost interest to you, _

_We have chosen as his punishment to force him to eat the feces of a beautiful girl. This way the punishment is not heinous or evil, but is still a punishment. _

_Furthermore, we would like you to administer the deposition of fecal matter into young Hans' mouth. We know that this may be appalling to you, so feel free to decline if you so desire. _

_Also, if you do wish to refrain from engaging in this actitivity, which might be adversive to your temperament, could you name us a lass who might be eager to partake in it? The damsels in the Souther Isles find it revolting. Mind you, I don't blame them, but some girl has to be willing to doit…otherwise another punishment will have to be discovered, and this seems to be the best means._

_Of course, had his attack on your wonderful sister's life been successful, Hans' own existence would be forfeit. But you thrwarted him, and I thought you mind like to see him take penance._

_Whatever your answer,_

_Yours, with best regards,_

_Valmont, owner of a fair third of the Kingdom of the Southern Isles._

Ann read this with misgivings. She had thought of trying brown showers with Elsa first, though given Valmont's intent that Hans would eat her feces, she could see that this wouldn't count as a brown shower. Should she do it?

Perhaps she should speak with Elsa. Her sister might want to…

But Hans had tried to kill her. She wouldn't be safe being near him. Anna, on the other hand, could act as a dominatrix, force him to indulge in and swallow her poop.

He wouldn't want to kill Anna, at least not for the same reason he had wanted to do Elsa in. And of course, he must know that Anna would never trust him again. And he'd probably be chained up, anyway.

She went to the docks at once and ordered a ship to set sail for the Southern Isles. The banquet food she had had two days before was already giving her butt pains. Hoping it'd remain tucked in until she was before Hans and could bombard him with her feces, she climbed in the sailing vessel, which Kai started paddling, seeing how eager she was to arrive there.

"What are you going there for?" Kai asked, watching her pretty form.

"I have some private matters to take care of there, with the nobles."

"Shouldn't you have waited for Elsa, and gotten a whole voyage out?"

"Last time the Arendelle nobility went on a voyage, the ship sank," Anna said. "And if anything were to happen to Elsa, I'd never forgive myself."

"What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"Something could happen to you."

"Nah," Anna said. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself," said Kai, continuing to rap the oars against the water rhythmically.

It was six hours before they arrived. Anna leapt out of the boat just as a huge fart threatened to erupt from her butt. She held it in, but only just.

She announced herself to the knights of the Southern Isles. They brought forth the three kings and a few of their other brothers, though it was half an hour after Anna's arrival before anyone was ready to listen to her.

"Why have you come here?" asked one of the kings.

"Valmont sent me a letter," Anna said. "And I've come to say yes. I mean, I'd be willing to engage in…that activity," she said, her face flushed.

"Ah, you're ready to punish Hans then?" asked the most cheerful of the three kings.

"Yes," said Anna, her countenance becoming quite scarlet.

"Then we shall show you the dungeon where he is kept. I assume you're ready to begin upon entering the room?"

"Er, yes," Anna said, following the kings and their entourage. "But I'd rather not be observed while doing it."

"Of course not," said Valmont. "You and Hans will be left alone, to do as you might."

"Is he chained up?"

"Indeed, he is. We're not going to throw you in with a shark, you know. Not that you couldn't take him, I'm sure," he said, regarding her with great interest.

Soon they reached a doorway. Valmont turned to a soldier. "It is lit up, isn't it?"

"I was supposed to provide light?"

"It wouldn't really be much of a punishment if Hans can't see what is being done to him," said Valmont, impatiently.

"I will go in and set candles to the wicks."

The soldier took a key out of his pouch and slipped into the room.

"You may stay in there as long as you need," said Valmont. When you emerge, summon us and we shall escort you back to your ship."

"I want to be home in time for my cousin's arrival tomorrow. And I don't know how long I'll need to…er, do my thing."

The door opened and the soldier came out. "It's all lit and everything now."

"Wonderful," said Valmont. He pressed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Now punish him like the scoundrel he is."

Anna nodded and went within. The candlelight gave the room an eerie look. The odd thing was that given a different context, this would've been a romantic venue with Elsa. But Anna must not allow her mind to follow that trail.

She took the steps carefully, for they were narrow and she was afraid she would slip. When she reached the third to last one, though, she jumped down. She had to caress her ankle for a minute, for it felt a bit twisted.

Then she saw him. The villain who had nearly taken her sister away from her forever. And revulsion burst within her. What was she doing here?

Oh right. She came to poop in his mouth. And force him to swallow. Well, that'd be easily undertaken.

She marched over to him. His eyes followed her with amazement.

"You're wearing lingerie," he remarked.

"Oh, I…" Anna looked down at herself. "What do you know? I am."

"You've come to have sex with me?"

"Sex? Ew, no. Not after what you did."

"So you'd sleep with me if I hadn't attempted murder? Typical."

"No, I'd never do that with anyone…except one who is dear to my heart. Something you never could be."

"Well, what are you here for, then?"

To this, Anna pulled her panties down and slammed her butt down on Hans' nose, causing him to yowl. Then she released a gargantuan fart which caused his nostrils to burn from how much pain that it inflicted.

"Hey, this isn't—!" Hans started to say.

But at that moment Anna wrenched his mouth open and let her feces began tumbling out of her rear end. Then she had four straight minutes of diarrhea. After that came more solid fecal matter.

"Swallow that now," Anna said, gazing at him sternly.

He shook his head, looking ready to spew it out. (The only reason he hadn't so far was that Anna's butt had slid down to his chin, and was pushed up against it so that he couldn't spit.

"I said swallow, or you won't be getting any more."

He looked like he wanted to slap her, but his arms were bound by chains and couldn't move very far. Then she released a fart that rank of mashed potatoes and asparagus and he recoiled enough that most of the feces in his mouth fell down his esophagus. Then there was just a bit left, and with Anna's goading, he swallowed that too.

"I'm not sure the punishment fits the crime," Hans said, once his mouth was clear.

"Your brothers think it does. They're the ones who invited me."

"The scoundrels."

"Well, Valmont specifically, but your other brothers seemed to support his decision."

"That Valmont. I always hated him."

"That is of no moment. I've got more poop to release."

"Not in my mouth, you don't."

"Yes," Anna said.

"No."

She pried his mouth open and this time let an inundation of feces flow out, some of the diarrhea portion leaking out over the edge of his lips. Then she pressed hard down on his nose with her anus. He took fifteen minutes to swallow but at last did so.

"And for your final reward, I shall fart on your eyeballs," Anna said.

"Hey, that's sheer torture! Don't do it, Anna!"

"I shall," she said, sliding her posterior up toward that spot. She then unleashed the biggest, most potent farts she had released in her life, one right after the other, seven in a row.

"There you go," she said, standing up, while Hans howled in rage and attempted to trash through his metallic ligature. "Hope we get to do this again."

Then Anna climbed back up the stairs, as cautious as when she went down it, wondering how or if she'd tell Elsa about this peradventure…


	2. Chapter 2

**Emergence of Untoward Bliss**

**Chapter Two**

Anna was wearing a yellow one-pieces bathing suit, looking super hot. She had her buttocks positioned over Elsa's nose, and was farting merrily, but her pleasure in doing so had more to do with Elsa's moaning in happiness from receiving Anna's flatulence than anything else.

"It pains me that your fart was ever intended for anyone else," Elsa said, in one of her rare fits of moroseness after Anna had brought up how she really didn't want to cause her sister any discomfort.

"Are you absolutely sure you love this?" Anna asked Elsa now, after a long fart that lasted three minutes straight emerged from her butt.

"Yes, Anna, I love it…not getting to taste your fart was one of my biggest regrets with not getting to know you. I mean, before I knew that we were a perfect couple, you and I…I could only picture the lust before I knew that love was possible."

"But love _is _possible for us, Elsa, and always will be," Anna said. "So long as my fart doesn't gross you out, that is," she said, voicing her constant fear.

"Anna, look at me."

The redhead slid down to her sister's torso so she could look Elsa directly in the face.

"There is nothing that could come out of your butt that wouldn't make me happy," Elsa said. "So long as it comes out on me, I mean. I will not hesitate to admit that when you went to fart on Hans as per his punishment, I was extremely jealous, because he got to taste your wonderful gasses."

"Elsa, if it bothers you when I do it on him, I won't do it. Of course, in his case I intend it to be punishment…but for you, I do it because you said you want it."

"And I do, Anna. I want it so badly. But you need to remember that I volunteered for this, I wanted it. Hans does not, yet even so, I'm envious of anyone who has your butt attention."

"Well, only you have it now," Anna said, smiling at her, before sliding her butt back up Elsa's torso and sitting over her mouth, resuming the expunging of flatulence from her anus.

Anna was still tentative to just do anything she wanted on Elsa. In her mind doing this was still a bit rude—she had to keep reminding herself that Elsa's moaning—if nothing else—attested to her enjoyment of having to inhale Anna's farts.

"I really have to pee now," Anna said.

"Could you do it in my hair? I really want it soaked, and love it when you it there."

"Sure," Anna said, grinning.

Elsa turned over so that her long plait of platinum blond hair was exposed to Anna's urethra. Then Anna took her position sitting in the middle of Elsa's hair and letting the stream flow out. It was golden and sticky, but Elsa was n ecstasy, moaning with glee.

Then Anna felt her butt indicate that she needed to defecate. This was a matter she was very etchy about bringing up before Elsa. Flatulence and urine were all very well, but feces? Surely Elsa wouldn't want them, or this would be what would turn her off from Anna permanently. Anna couldn't bear that, losing her sister as a lover. So she got up and moved toward the door as surreptitiously as she could.

"Anna, where are you going?" Elsa said. She was now sitting up and gazing at her sister forlornly.

"Well, I've got heavier matters to deal with now. Best do them elsewhere."

"You're shaking like you need the bathroom," Elsa remarked. "But I'm your toilet. Please come use me."

"It's not that…I just need…a drink."

"I know that look, Anna. You must be about to poop, and you don't want to do so to me for fear I'll run away from you"

"No," Anna sadi,k shaking her head vigorously, though that was precisely what she had been thinking.

"Please, Anna, put aside that fear. I will always want4 to be your toilet, and I desperately would like you to poop on me. Please!"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Elsa said.

"How desperately?" Anna asked, her lips forming a smile.

In answer, her sister waved her hand at the door behind Elsa, causing ice to form there, trapping them both in. "That desperately."

"Wow," Anna said, staring at the ice. "Now I'm going to have to poop in here."

"On me," Elsa said, grinning.

And so Anna took her seat on Elsa's face, which made the latter squeal with delight. Then the redhead leaned forward and a huge fart erupted from her butt, before the tiniest sliver of poop contortioned downward, coming ever so slowly.

Elsa raised her tongue and licked it. Oh, it was so good to her! Tasting substances that had once been food that had been processed through her lover's body. For Anna meant the world to her, and she enjoyed being the toilet of this wonderful girl, this diamond of a sister, kind, caring…and willing to oblige in even the most peculiar demands, though Elsa was eager to be the submissive in this relationship, with Anna the dominant one…only Anna still had qualms about doing this, which enticed Elsa even more. Her sister wasn't doing this out of spite, she worried constantly that Elsa would be repulsed, but Elsa knew she wouldn't…she had often masturbated to Anna doing this to her, never thinking she'd get the opportunity to experience it in the flesh. And now here she was, tasting Anna's glorious feces, which though reluctantly given at first, were what made Elsa happier than she'd ever been, as the poop from Anna's anus slithered into her waiting mouth, rolling on her tongue, pushing past her esophagus, and going down her esophagus with aplomb, and finally, landing in her stomach acid, so that now, what had once been inside Anna's body was inside Elsa's.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, _she thought, as another deluge of feces plummeted out of Anna's posterior onto her teeth and then made contact with the roof of her mouth. _This is bliss. _


End file.
